Naruto Diaires
by Kazuma Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto became the new juubi. The first Juubi created the Vampire Diaries world before he was corrupted he got vampire abilities that mixed with his youki ridding him of any vampire weakness and he lives to protect his Foster Brothers Stefan and Damon. and his and Emily's descendents in the Bennet line. Naruto Rewritten


_**Naruto Diaries **_

_**I OWN NOTHING**_

_**Naruto/Caroline (Vampire)**_

_**Idea belongs to my cousin Shawn129 **_

_**Story start**_

_**Akatsuski Hideout**_

The ritual coming to an end Obito, Sasuke, Madara, and shockingly Sakura looked on in concentration as chakra was drawn out of Naruto as the Nine tails was slowly being extracted from Naruto not knowing that they were just the catalyst for Naruto's ascension to god-hood.

_**Mindscape:**_

All the Biju and the other 8 jinchurriki were all looking at Naruto raging about Sakura's betrayal.

"I can't believe that bitch, she betrayed me for that fagget ass uchiha!" screamed a pissed off Naruto.

"**Calm down kit were not dead yet." **said Kurama softly get the attention of the Biju and the jinchurriki.

"Not now but the Shinobi alliance is if you haven't forgotten." retorted Naruto before he looked at Kurama's expression. "You have a plan to get us out of this don't you."

"**Yes but it may destroy the Elemental Nations" **said Kurama sending a look to the Biju who eyes widen before nodding understanderly_**.**_

"So everyone is dead already except for those teme's outside." said Naruto. "So whats the plan?" he asked curiously.

" **When Old man Rikudo died and humans started to become obsessed with power we planned for the chosen one that he told us about, we came up with a scenario incase he was in danger of failing to win the battle for the world." **said the Matatabi before all the Biju started glowing.

"**We channeled our youki into the planet for centries what we are doing now is channeling that power with this all the chakra in the world will be given to you as well as are's you will be the new juubi with all the memories, attacks, and bloodlines dating back all the way to Rikudo jiji's era." **finished Choumei.

"Cool wait will happen to you guys?!" asked Naruto franticly as the glowing got brighter and memories started flowing through his head and power through his body while his eyes started burning.

"**we will cess to exist you will be our heir don't feel bad you have an eternity to live life to the fullest." **said Kurama before a flash blinded Naruto who started screaming in pain as his body started breaking down.

_**Real World:**_

A flash and a crack in the Gedo Mizu caught everyone off guard before they had the chance to ask what happen 8 orbs shot into Naruto, another blinding flash appeared, and they and everything was wiped out of existence.

_**Limbo**_

Lying in a sea of white was The Nidaime Juubi Naruto Uzumaki.

"…ugh my head they could've atleast eased the memories in except just shoving them in… sigh." said Naruto before he got up and looked around.

"what is this?" he asked himself.

"you are in limbo because I brought you here child of prophecy." said a voice to Naruto who merely looked over his shoulder showing his new juubigan eyes to see a old man clad in white.

"and who are you exactly old man." asked Naruto blankly while turning around.

"hehe… I am the one called Kami." he introduced surprising Naruto.

"wha-what am you doing here according to the biju im supposed to be immortal?" asked Naruto seeing Kami nod his head.

"you are im just here to send you on a adventured as a reward for doing your duty" said Kami.

"what but I failed the deminsion collapsed and everyone died." said Naruto

"correct but you brought peace though not through convintional means but everyone who deserved peace got it." Kami explained.

"um… ok so where am I going?"asked Naruto

"you'll be going to a dimension that your predecessor created before he was corrupted so you can say you inherited" Kami said before placing his finger on Naruto's forehead "I'm going to give you all the knowledge you'll need to know about it."he finished.

"Vampires, Werewolfs, Hybrids, Witches, and Doppelgangers what was the Juubi some supernatural fanatic?" asked Naruto while Kami shrugged chuckling.

Sighing Naruto thanked Kami before using his ability to shape shift and teleporting to the world he 'inherited'

_**Mystic Falls**_

_**October 10, 1852**_

Appearing in a flash Naruto sent a clone to find someone and take information from someone while he used his juubigan to make a white t-shirt and some pants to wear. Taking a breather to get use to the memories he just received from the clone he then started wailking towards civilization.

While walking Naruto sensed 3 people up ahead looking up naruto found himself staring at a beautiful 23-year-old brown haired woman with two 7 year old and 5 year old boys.

"hello young one what are you doing out here by yourself young one aren't your parents worried about you." the woman asked softly causing Naruto to raise a eyebrow.

"_oh right I look eight…hmmm if I can wing this I probably can have a family." thought Naruto._

"I was trying to find something to eat my parents died 2 years ago I snuck on that wagon to get here." said Naruto causing the women to gasp while her sons looked confused.

"_surely someone takes care of him he looks to be a little older than Damon and those eyes are the eyes I've seen on war veterans." thought the woman before she made a decision__**.**_

"Would you like a home and a family?"she asked softly

"R-really yes I would love a family." said Naruto not believing how easy this was_**.**_

"Great my name is Lilian Salvatore and these are my sons Damon and Stefan Salvatore say hello boys." introduced Lilian while her sons waved at naruto.

"_she's so kind this is a new life. I can have a family I will protect them."thought naruto while walking to his new family smiling._

_**Time skip: Present Day **_

_**Tennessee House**_

_**Afternoon**_

Damon and Alaric pull up to a house, when Damon's cell phone starts ringing. He checks the phone and then ignores the call.

"Elena?" Rick asks seeing Damon makes a face "I don't know why you just don't tell her where we are." he finished

"Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." explained Damon while they walk up to the house

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there." said Rick

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked as they look around

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know why, it's not like I'm helping or anything" explained Rick

"Mm-mm."

"It's quiet" Rick said

"Yeah. Too quiet" Damon said as he opened the door, Rick goes in while Damon tests the door to make sure he doesn't have to be invited in with his foot first but he's free to walk in. "Oh yeah" he said

They walk deeper into the house and find bodies on the living room couch

"Uuuggh. Vampire for sure" Rick said looking around at all the blood everywhere

"Stefan, for sure" Damon said

"How do you know?" Rick asked

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he's feels remorse. It's the damndest thing, he puts the bodies back together." explained Damon as he put his foot on the woman's leg and pushes it and her head falls off.

"Back together?" asks Rick incredulously

"Definitely Stefan." Damon says

_**Salvatore's House **_

Caroline, Elena, and Tyler were currently fixing up the Salvatore house forElena's birthday party

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan" said Elena while taking some napkins

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him" Tyler said

"Tyler!" Caroline said in shock

"What? he's into you, isn't he?" questioned Tyler

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me Damon wants to find him," said Elena

"But you kissed him?" Tyler said while Caroline gives him a look "probably screwed with his head" commented Tyler

"Tyler!" Caroline_**shouted**_

Elena smiles and looks down. Caroline and Elena look at each other.

"Sorry!" said Caroline

"Don't worry about it, look yes I kissed him but was a…it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was gonna die…sigh" explained Elena while Tyler gives her a look that says "or what would I know" before Elena's phone beeps

"I missed a call from Bonnie, I'll be right back." she says walking out of the room

"Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!"Caroline says after making sure Elena was out of hearing distance

"sorry. I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time." said Tyler

"Wait. You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?"

"Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And… I'm horny all the time now!" said Tyler

"Yeah, tell me about it. Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode! It's a vampire thing. Yeah our emotions are heightened and we are on overdrive" explained Caroline

"It's a werewolf thing too. Just like I can't turn it off."

"Yeah" awkward silence "Well. Uuhh. I hope you'll get eh. Lucky tonight" Caroline said while Tyler laughs and leaves

_**Later **_

Elena stands in front of a mirror and Damon appears behind her

"Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake" Elena said

"It's your party you can cry if you want to" said Damon as he walks up behind her ah, Stefan. Such a rat pack." he picks up a picture of Elena and Stefan. He puts it down and looks at Elena " I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it." Damon said

"You stole it?" she asked looking at Damon suspiciously

"No!" Damon said he opened up a little box "found it" it's was the necklace Stefan gave her

"My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again."

"Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back." Damon said

"Aww, ain't that sweet" a voice says they turn to see a spiky haired blond with his hair tied in a ponytail wearing a red v-neck and black Levi's with red and black Nikes with a green jewel hanging around his neck this was Naruto Salvatore

Damon gasps while Elena tenses up.

"So Damon explain to me why I get back from Japan to here rumors of the Ripper traveling around with a Hybrid, and you're here parting with Kats doppelganger while are brother is of the wagon again hmm" Naruto asks

"Brother?!" Elena asks shocked while Naruto looks at her.

"Yeah, adopted but brothers none the less"

"Naruto, it's not what you think" Damon tried to explain

"I want these humans out of my house by midnight or they're all dinner, including the doppelganger" Naruto said while his eyes flash crimson.

"You can't boss him…"

"I'll advise you to keep quiet, because this is the second time my brothers have gotten involved with a Petrova descendent and they are at each others throats more than usual, I invited Katherine to stay at our estate and look at the situation they are in now." Naruto interrupted

"You still blame yourself for that?"

"Of course I do, you and Stefan are my brothers and we promised Mother on her death bed we'll be their for each other, Katharine is like a sister to me I'm probably the only person she shows her humanity around, and never lies to." Naruto explained while Elena looks shocked

"that's why, I will make sure that they don't kill each other" Naruto said walking to Damon who was looking at him wide eyed he placed a hand on Damon's shoulder and looked at Elena " go have fun, we'll be back" he said before in a red flash him and Damon disappeared.


End file.
